Ogrzać Cię
by Dakumisutoresu
Summary: It's snowing outside ... I'm feeling cold ... You're most likely cold ... We're stuck in this house together ... Why don't we bond together and warm each other? You can light my candle if you want. I wouldn't mind ...


**Disclaimer:** _ **I don't own anything of Sailor Moon. All rights go to Naoko Takeuchi.**_

 **AN:** _ **Wesołych Świąt, Dia!**_ __ _ **Dziękuję for being my flashlight even w**_ _ **hen**_ _ **you have to deal with me being a crybaby of a drama queen.**_ _ **Kocham cię i bardzo cię doceniam.**_

 _ **I hope that I did this justice for you. If not, then I'll probably ball for weeks.**_ __

 _ **~ Your Christmas Bunny**_

I sat outside of my best friend's bedroom, waiting patiently for him to finish getting ready for our night out. So far, it looks like we'll be late ... again to Rei-chan's dinner party.

I can literally hear her flipping out right now as if it were my fault. She never snaps out on Seiya for being late ... Tck ... Probably because she wants to ... do _**things**_ to him that he hasn't (at least I hope he hasn't) entertained within his head.

"Now, where exactly did my tie and bow tie go? I haven't even seen either of them since that one party we went to months ago, " I heard him say from the other side of the door.

I giggled, knowing very well where they are. "They should be in your top drawer just like last time!" I called back to him.

"But I've checked there already!"

Snorting to myself with an eye roll, I got up from my perch and opened the door to his bedroom.

"ODANGO! You aren't supposed to be in -!" he started before I flung a blue tie at him.

"There you go! Now get dressed before we're later than we already are!" I said, lounging across his bed as he tried his best not to react stupidly to my previous actions.

Seiya snorted at me, moving into the bathroom to get dressed. "Did you really have to barge in to get my tie for me? You could've just -."

"... Let you storm the whole entire bedroom so that it looked like a hurricane went through it and make us even later than we already are?" I laughed, checking my phone for any messages from the girls or clients. Seeing none of either, I put it back inside of my purse.

Seiya joined in my laughter and yelled back, "But we're not late! Everyone else is just -."

"- early! I know! But please hurry up already!" I giggled, leaning slightly off the bed to get a better view of him through the not-so-small crack he had his door on.

"I'll be done soon enough, " he replied, moving around inside the bathroom before he popped his head out. "Can you throw me a pair of boxers, please? I think I dropped the other pair or something."

"Sure!" I chirped, bouncing over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of dark green boxers from one of his drawers. I skipped over to the bathroom, opening it.

"Here you go!"

"Thank you!" Seiya exclaimed, looking slightly flustered as he snatched them from me. "Now get out!"

I snorted, laughing on my way out of his bedroom to check out what was on T.V. while he takes his slow time to finally get ready for the party.

Grasping the remote in my hand, I turned on his TV and changed it to the news.

 _"... It looks like Juuban is being snowed in today with 8 inches of snow, so stay in today if you have any plans. Make sure all your loved ones are off the road and ..."_

That was all I had to hear before Seiya's voice startled me.

"Are you ready to go, Odango? I'm dressed and -."

I turned to him and cut him off before he finished, "We're not going anywhere."

He scowled, crossing his arms. "What do you mean by 'we're not going anywhere'? If this is about Hino-san, I have no interest in her nor do I want to hear you two -."

"Because we're snowed in!" I hissed, gesturing to the TV.

 _"... Please cancel all plans today and stay in until the plows come through. I repeat: Juuban is being covered with 8 inches of snow and more. Find some place as shelter for the next 24 hours, please. Make sure that -."_

I shut off the TV and gave Seiya a look of exasperation.

Seiya just shrugged. "I guess that we'd hang here then and text our friends that we won't be making it there today." Then he disappeared into the kitchen to probably call his brothers.

I shook my head at his nonchalant behavior, trying to not laugh at how 'broken up' he was about our plans being canceled.

 _He only wanted to go because_ _ **you**_ _wanted to go, remember?_

A flush spread across my face at that remind as I got up and took out my phone. I made a move to call Mako-chan at least, but my phone wasn't picking up any signal.

Making my way into the kitchen, I asked Seiya, "Is your phone working?"

He shook his head, moving his hand around to try a get a signal on his phone. "Nope, nada, zilch. Our phones are useless it seems, " he mused with a sigh and turned his attention onto me with a smirk.

"We could always just whip up some food and play that one game that you wanted to play weeks ago with me, " he suggested, giving me a wink as he moved over to one of his cabinets.

I giggled, smiling brightly at him. "How have I not married you yet?" I gushed and snatched up a few candy canes from his counter.

Seiya shot me a teasing look and winked. "Because you don't know how to handle a cool guy such as myself, " he teased, earning a smack to his arm from me for his comment.

"Shut up! You're not even cool! You're an arrogant asshole!" I laughed harder as he feigned being hurt by what I just said to him.

He gave me his best wounded puppy look. His hand on his chest as if I broke his heart. "I can't believe after four years of marriage that you'd even say that to me, Odango. I thought you loved me, " he moaned before a mischievous look replaced his 'sad' one that had me backing up, "But I guess that you want me to punish you and punish you I shall do!"

Before I even had time to run away from him, Seiya had scooped me up into his arms and was tickling me.

"Stop! Stop! Oh God! Stop, Seiya! Hahahahaha! Please stop!" I gasped, squirming within his arms and swatting at him.

"Not till you take it back!"

"NEVER!"

"Well then, take your punishment like a good girl!" He bellowed, increasing his torment on me.

I don't know what came over me after that, but the next thing I knew - my lips were on his and electricity seemed to be coursing between us.

Feeling as if I've been stung, I pulled away from him and hopped out of his arms to recollect myself.

 _Why the hell did I just do that?! He's your_ _ **best friend**_ _! You just ruined everything between you guys and now he'll probably -._

 _ **Zzzzrrr - CRASH!**_

And then we were plunged into darkness without any warmth suddenly.

"Fuck!" swore Seiya aloud from behind and flicked on his phone's light so that we could see.

I inched close to him gingerly, still feeling bad about what I did minutes ago. "Don't you have a back up generator or anything?" I asked, trying not to look at him.

He wrapped an arm around my waist to my surprise and led us over to his power box. "No, I don't. I keep forgetting to get one ... Ugh, the **one** time I should've listened to Taiki!"

Then he started inspecting the box before cursing again. "The power's out. The storm must've take it out."

I huddled in closer to him when it started to become chilly. "Maybe we should barricade ourselves in your room till everything's back on, " I suggested, wondering if he was still in shock from our kiss.

But it looked like he wasn't for he turned towards me, handing me his phone, and said, "You retrieve the candles from the closet and I'll get us some snacks or something."

Then he was gone before I could even say anything else and I felt even more bad about my previous actions than before.

 _You've really blown it this time, Usagi. He can barely look at you._

That thought just about shot down my already broken mood down even farther as I went back upstairs to set up his room for us.

It was half an hour later before he showed up into his room with the promised goods. My eyes lingering on all of his movements to assess whether or not he were upset with me still.

Seiya smirked at all the candles in his bedroom that I had lit and teased, "Are you planning a romantic night with me, Tsukino-san? Because I faintly remember telling you that these particular candles usually were brought out whenever I'm entertaining some company that I'll gladly -."

I threw a pillow at him and shouted, "I know, you freaking pervert! These were the only candles you've had left in your closet!"

He guffawed at me as he joined me on his bed. His lips grazing my forehead in which shivers ran down my spine at another shock of electricity between us.

"I know, I know, Odango. I was just teasing, but ..." He gave me a flirtatious look that had me holding my breath as he came closer to my face to graze his lips against mine, "I could make it the best night that you've ever had if you wish it."

I could feel my core reacting excitedly to his words. Tingles ran down my spine as he brushed my hair aside to kiss my neck.

"It'll be a night that neither of us would forget, " he purred, his lips grazing my neck in a way that I could almost feel myself dripping wet now.

 _I must do something before I end up fucking him ... But is fucking him really that bad, Usagi? You have been wanting it for years now._

Then an idea came to mind as I shot up from the bed. "Let's have some champagne while we're sitting here!" I managed out, grabbing the bottle and tried to pop the cork.

Seiya reached for the bottle after following me. "Here, let me see it, " he offered and tried to take the bottle from me.

I shook my head rapidly and struggled with the bottle even more. "No ... No ... I've got this. See? It's even loosening and - AH!" I screamed as the bottle sputtered open and its contents got all over my dress.

"Hold on!"

Seiya instantly sprang into action and went into his bedroom to retrieve a towel for me. "Here, let me help ..." He used one of his hand towels to dab at the stains on my dress from the champagne.

"It won't come out, Seiya, " I whined, pouting over the ruined dress that took months to buy.

Seiya, now cleaning off my cleavage, flushed when he realized what he was doing and handed me the towel. "Umm ... You can just use my bathroom to change while I clean up, " he said and moved to start cleaning up the mess that the champagne had made on his floor when an idea came to me.

Pouting even harder and trying to look even more upset than I actually was, I mock whined to him, "But I can't see anything in your bathroom. It's too dark! And I don't have anything to change into!"

Another flush settled across his face as he paused unbuttoning his equally ruined shirt. Then he went over to his dresser to retrieve one of the lit candles and a button up shirt to wear.

Seiya handed them to me with a smile, but still had a hint of a flush on his face. "Here you go ... See you in a few minutes."

I held back a smirk at how bashful he was acting and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Seiya. You're the best, " I gushed before disappearing into the bathroom.

Slipping out of my dress and into Seiya's shirt, I left 3 buttons undone and stared at myself in the mirror with the candle's light.

 _I sure do look good in his shirt ..._

Then I caught a whiff of his satara sandalwood fragrance on his shirt. Bringing the material to my nose, I inhaled deeply. My eyes fluttering close in pure bliss at smelling Seiya's sexy fragrance.

 _I'd happily die smelling like him ... But now it's time for me to execute my plan!_

After a few more sniffs, I grasped the candle again and blew it out. I made way out of the bathroom with a fake frightened expression across my face.

"Seiya!" I called to my shirtless friend as he lounged against his bed, drinking some of the remnants of champagne.

Seiya sprung to his feet within seconds and bolted over to me in only two steps. "What is it? Are you ok?" he prattled on, his eyes scanning me for any signs of injury.

Silly Seiya! Though did his eyes linger a bit too long on my ...

I clung onto him, mock terror across my face. "I'm okay, but my candle! It - it blew out! And it's freezing cold in here!" I whimpered and made a point of pressing myself against him for some warmth.

His arm wrapped around my waist as he used his other hand to light my candle with one of the other lit candles.

He smiled down at me. "Here you go ..."

Butterflies fluttered around within my stomach at the way he was smiling at me. Then I blew the candle out again, watching as he gave me a bewildered look.

He surely thinks I'm crazy right now, but this'll end wonderfully for us both ... I hope ...

Pressing myself against his front, I stared into his eyes. Our lips nearly brushing as I purred to him, "I'm cold ..."

I used my free hand to trail my fingers up and down his arm in a caress. "And I'm sure that you're cold as well, so why don't we ...?" I took a moment to kiss him, relishing at how he returned it with such fervent that I almost became putty within his arms.

After a few seconds, I broke the kiss to continue my seduction, "... warm each other up?"

What happened next had me taken aback because the next thing I knew - I was trapped beneath Seiya on top of his bed.

"Are you sure about this?" he basically snarled at me, tucking a few strands of hair behind my ear. His eyes burning into mine.

I smirked up at him and responded, "Would you prefer Rei-chan over me?"

Seiya made a face of disgust. "No, I'd rather run into Ten'ou-san's fist than to ever have sex with her, " he snorted and pressed his lips against mine in another fervent kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands trailed down to my (his) shirt to unbutton it. A hum sounded from me when Seiya's kisses started to trail down my jaw to my neck. His hands fondling my breasts beneath my bra.

My back arched off the bed when he wrapped his mouth around one of my peaks. I trailed one of my hands down to his bum to squeeze his buttocks.

Seiya groaned and proceeded to undo my bra. His lips upon mine once more.

We both sat up so that I could shrug his shirt and my bra off. Our eyes locked in a intense stare off.

After a few minutes, his eyes drifted down to my exposed pert breasts. "You're so beautiful ... " he breathed and reached over to cup my breasts again, but I stopped him.

I can literally feel the confusion and amusement radiating off of him as I placed his hands on top of my breasts. Setting a rhythm for him, he obliged me and kneaded them tenderly. His fingers rubbing over my pink bud on one breast while the other twisted the other one.

My head tilted back in pleasure. My panties becoming drenched within seconds. "Ummm ...Seiya ... " I gasped, inching one of my hands down into his pants to grasp him.

He inhaled sharply, his eyes darkening to absolute black as his mind became entirely clouded with lust. "Odango ..." He groaned when I started to stroke his length up and down.

Mentally assessing the length and girth of Seiya's dick, I had to hold back a slight tremble when I realized how well-endowed my fri - **lover** actually was.

 _Will he even be able to fit inside of me? Can I even get him into my mouth? He is so big compared to my previous lovers!_

Seeming to have sense my thoughts, Seiya claimed my lips in a heated battle of domination. His fingers twisting my nipples one last time before a small orgasm overloaded my senses.

I shoved him away from me and grabbed one of the candy canes from his bedside. Opening it, I took one end inside of my mouth and suckled on it. My eyes watching Seiya watch my every move.

I swatted his hands away when he tried to touch me, gesturing for him to get undressed for me.

He rolled his eyes, but obliged my wishes to soon bare himself before my eyes.

I nearly choked on the candy cane when my eyes fell upon his dick. My mouth watering at the sight of it.

Seiya was now smirking at me, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

 _He thinks he's won! Well, two can play that game!_

I held back an eye roll at his expense as I withdrawn the candy cane from the warmth of my mouth. Making a point of locking eyes with him again, I started to trail the peppermint goodness down the valley of my breasts to flick at my twin peaks with it afterwards.

Seiya's eyes lost their playful twinkle as his breath began to deepen with arousal. His hands itching to touch me in ways that I'd enjoy immensity.

I trailed the candy cane down across my navel and down to my frilly panties. Using my free hand to fondle one of my breasts, I started to rub the candy cane up and down between my cotton-clad nether lips. Moans and whimpers falling from my lips like a siren song.

"Oh ... Seiya ... Ummm ... Taste me ..." I whimpered, giving him a look from beneath my eyelashes.

Apparently, I didn't have to tell him twice to do exactly that before his tongue was lapping at my covered mound and the candy cane.

My legs shook at this, another climax building up inside of me. My eyes closed as I allowed myself to be lost to the sensations coursing through my body.

A loud squeak sounded from me when he moved my panties aside to plunge his tongue inside of me. My head flying back in ecstasy and my free hand moving away from my breast to close around his hair.

"Fuck, Sei ... Right there ..." I mewled, wrapping my legs around his neck as I continued trailing the remaining bit of candy cane across my clit.

He happily obliged me and trailed his tongue higher to that spot inside of me. One of his fingers finding my clit to twist and rub at it before another wave crashed over me.

That high was even stronger than the first one as I moaned loudly a few times from it. Then I found myself on my back with Seiya on top of me, my panties gone, and his length pressing against the inside of my thigh deliciously.

Peering up at him through lidded eyes, I waited for his next move.

He kissed my shoulder and my lips, wrapping one of my legs around his waist. "You sure about this? I can stop and we can forget about all of this, " he stated, looking quite cute right now with how concerned he was about me.

I held back a giggle at how sweet he is.

 _I'm so glad that I have him ... I hope this won't be the last time with him ..._

Leaning up and caressing his face with one of my hands, I smiled and gave him a sweet kiss. "Don't stop, " I breathed into his mouth before our kiss turned passionate once more.

Seiya didn't have to hear me say any more before he was easing himself into me.

I gasped, tightening my arms around his neck.

He stopped, peering down at me with worry. "Am I hurting you?"

I shook my head and offered him a reassuring smile. "No, you're not. This is just my first time having someone as ... " I blushed, watching as the pieces clicked inside of his head.

I half expected him to make a cocky statement about how blessed I am to have someone as big as him and how he'll rock my world, but none of that came. Instead, he flushed slightly and kissed me again as he used his fingers to flick at my clit.

Humming when he trailed his kisses onto my neck once more, I coaxed him, "You can keep going."

"What if I hurt you?" He rasped against my neck, suckling on it.

Giggling, I swatted his arm. "Seiya! Stop acting like I'm a virgin!" I lectured him and smirked at him.

Seiya snorted, smirking back at me. "Forgive me for trying to make my best friend feel special, Tsukimi Dango. But since you insist ..."

I opened my mouth to berate him for calling me that cursed nickname from our high school days, but only managed out a loud cry when he jolted his hips and buried himself to the hilt inside of me.

"Oh fuck!" I hollered, digging my nails into his back.

He peppered kisses and small bites across my neck, giving my side tender caresses with his free hand to ease my discomfort.

After a few more minutes, I caressed his face with my hands and locked eyes with him. "You could move now ..."

Seiya pushed himself up to avoid crushing me and started to set a rhythm with his hips. His mouth no longer being as tender as before with how he was relentlessly kissing, biting, and suckling on my neck.

I tightened my legs around his waist at the sensations coursing throughout my body. "Seiya ... Oh ... Sei ... Don't St - Oh God! Deeper!"

My nails surely left a long trail of scratches up his back when he started to thrust into me much deeper than before.

 _This man is going to drive me insane! Oh my -._

 **"-GOD!"** I screeched when he lifted my legs over his shoulders and started to bang against places within me that I only ever hit by myself on a good day.

"Yes! Like that! Ohhh ..." I managed out between moans and pants, marking Seiya up even more with my nails. My hips moving in sync with Seiya's in a passionate, erotic dance that we'll surely not forget after tonight.

"Odango ..." He groaned, giving my shoulder a bite before he started kissing down the valley of my breasts.

My arms wrapped around his neck as I grew closer to the end once more. I could already feel my blood roaring within my ears in anticipation of my upcoming demise.

After a few more thrusts, I came undone again with a shriek and held Seiya closer to me. My back arching off the bed as stars passed across my blurred vision at fulfilling my completion for the 3rd time that day.

Then an idea came to mind and I hooked my ankles with Seiya's, flipping us over so that he was on his back.

I smirked down at him, giving him a wink as I set a new rhythm with my hips. Grasping his hands and bringing them up to my breasts, I bounced up and down on top of him.

Seiya's eyes watched my every move as if he were in a trance. His eyes clouded entirely over with wanton lust. His hands fondled my breasts, causing my head to loll back in pleasure.

One of my hands rested upon his thigh while my other one tweaked at my clit. "Seiya ... God ... " I whined, impaling myself on his shaft even harder than before as our hips rolled together in harmony. "Please ... Oh please ... GOD! SEIYA! UMM! Ha! Yes! Uh! Sei ... Ah!"

His hands moved away from my breasts to rest on my ass, giving them a few smacks and squeezes. His eyes now rolling to the back of his head as I clenched my walls around his hardness, effectively milking him for all he's worth.

"So good ... Odango ... Dango ... Fuck ... Umm ... Yes ... Baby ... " Seiya groaned, rubbing at my hips now as my climax started to peak again.

"I'm gonna ... Fuck ... " I gasped, speeding up the pace of my fingers on my clit. "So close ... Close ... Oh my ... Hard ... Feel so good ... Yes ..."

Seiya guided me up and down on top of him with his hands, slamming into me repeatedly in ways that had me howling with pleasure. Then he sat up to claim my lips in kiss that I wasn't even sure could've been a kiss from how we were slobbering all over each other.

It took only a few more bounces before I was crashing for the 4th time. The world was spinning around for me as I felt Seiya's essence explode within my walls.

I rocked my hips against his equally buckling hips a few more times to make our highs last longer before I detached myself from him.

Now sprawled out across the bed on my stomach, I struggled to flex any of my muscles - let alone move into Seiya's embrace.

He gave my forehead a sweet kiss as he stroked my back. "That was mind-blowing."

I giggled, "Yes it was, but I don't think I'll be able to go anywhere without limping. You really did a number on me."

A smirk stretched itself across his handsome features. "Well it was hard not to after what you did with your candy cane and how you looked in your dress."

I smacked him on his arm. "Pervert!" I shouted, acting upset even though I was flattered by his statement.

Seiya kissed me, almost sending shivers down my back from the emotions behind it and the taste of myself on his lips. "You know that you love me as much as I love you, " he cooed, tucking strands behind my ear.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "As a friend or more? Because I love you more than just a friend. Always have and always will." Hope swelled up within my bosom, hoping against hope that he wouldn't reject me.

 _Please say you feel the same way ... Please, please say it!_

A softened look settled across his face, his hand now caressing my face tenderly as dread started to fill me. "I do love you just as much, Odango. I always have loved you, " he declared ardently, his eyes burning into mine.

I could feel tears welling within my eyes at his declaration. "You do?"

"I do."

"Oh, Seiya!" I wailed, claiming his lips in a kiss.

He pulled away from me after it started to deepen. A wolfish grin across his face as he eyed me suggestively. "But first of all, let me finish warming you up. I wouldn't want my Odango Atama to become a frozen one, would I?" Seiya crooned before he started to trail kisses down my neck to my spine and lower ...

 _This is the_ _ **best**_ _winter storm ever! was my last thought before my world went hazy when his kisses reached my calves and he proceeded to warm me up again._


End file.
